


Party in the Back - Part Deux

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Sandwich, Sock Puppet Love, Sock Puppet Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, atmospheric lighting supplied by the Glowing Cat of Lurve, cum guzzling sock puppet, mullet kink, party sex, sensual kissing, sock puppet hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish





	

[](http://imgur.com/wqRVrAG)

[](http://imgur.com/cN0C9aA)

[](http://imgur.com/RLs0qmy)

[](http://imgur.com/oql5uf6)

[](http://imgur.com/X0JYbgp)

[](http://imgur.com/pQZBjGu)

[](http://imgur.com/sT4qZnD)

[](http://imgur.com/Bnui5jh)

[](http://imgur.com/tgTfKIG)

[](http://imgur.com/vqfKsFj)

[](http://imgur.com/677Ej8C)

[](http://imgur.com/T63orT8)

[](http://imgur.com/s1InNBW)

[](http://imgur.com/edWJ7yy)

“Yee fucking ha, Cowboy!” was the last thing Garth heard before he dropped into a blissful sleep.


End file.
